Application development typically involves writing code in a particular programming language for operation on a device with at least certain specifications. For example, an application may be developed to operate on a device running Windows® XP. If the device is running an operating system other than Windows® XP, a user may not be able to install the application on the device. For example, if a device is running Linux a user may not be able to install an application that was developed for Windows® XP. Similarly, if an application was developed for a 64-bit operating system and a device is running a 32-bit operating system, then a user may not be able to install the application on the device. In other situations, an application may not be able to be installed on a device or the application may not function or operate properly on a device because the device has different specifications or settings than those for which the application was developed. For example, an application may be developed to operate on a device running Internet Explorer® 8 that has JavaScript enabled. If the device does not have Internet Explorer® 8 or if JavaScript is disabled, then the application may not function properly on the device. Similarly, if an application was developed to operate a device having a display with a resolution of at least 1920×1080 pixels and the device running the application only has a display with a resolution of 960×640 pixels, then the application may not function properly or a user's experience in interacting with the application may be diminished.
To address some of these concerns, application developers often develop multiple versions of an application where each version is directed to a particular device with at least certain specifications. For example, an application developer may develop a 32-bit version of the application as well as a 64-bit version of an application. Similarly, an application developer may develop a Windows® version of an application and a Linux version of the application. Furthermore, an application developer may develop a version of an application optimized to be viewed on a desktop display as well as a version of the application optimized to be viewed on the display of a mobile device. Thus, an application developer may develop numerous versions of an application in order for the application to function properly on various devices and platforms. Application development in such an environment is often repetitive, inefficient, and costly. Systems and methods that address at least some of these disadvantages and deficiencies are needed.